little cat climb away
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: songfic Kyo has many unresolved feelings concerning his mother. Mother's day is coming up and Kyo is ready to make peace.


**Little cat climb away**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Summary: songfic Kyo has many unresolved feelings concerning his mother. Mother's day is coming up and Kyo is ready to make peace. **

**Kyo was sitting just outside the cemetery with a guitar strapped to his back. Tomorrow was his high school gradation. He knew he wanted to travel after graduated but before he left, he needed to apologize to someone. After talking to his father, it had taken a while to build up the courage to come. He stood in front a grave. "Hello mother." He said softly setting some roses down. "I know it has been a while since I last visited you," he said tracing the letters on her head stone. **

**"I am very sorry." He said then paused. "A lot has been happening lately. The curse was broken," he said holding up his bare wrist. "I found a girl mom her name is Toru." He said smiling "You would have liked her, I love he so much it is almost scary". He looked at the ground. "You know mom I never really understood you. I always thought that you did not love me. I thought you were afraid of me." He let out a shaky breath. "But it wasn't me was it? " He question. "I regained my memory. After you died there was so much of my childhood I blocked out." He shook his head. **

**"I am so sorry momma." He said grabbing his guitar. "I wrote this for you." He said. He started strumming on his guitar. **

**_"You tucked me in,_**

**_Turned out the light_**

**_Kept me safe and sound at night_**

**_Little boys depend on things like that"_**

**Kyo remembered all those nights his mother tucked him in. she would kiss his forehead and say, "I love you my little kitten" before she turned out the light.**

**_"Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_**

**_Had to drag me everywhere_**

**_You were always there now that I look back"_**

**Kyo smiled at that memory. His mom had taken him places. She would get him all dressed up and take him to the supermarket or the park. His father made her stop taking him out.**

**_"You had to do it all alone_**

**_Make a living, make our home_**

**_Must have been as hard as it could be"_**

**Kyo's father was rarely home but when he was he liked to torment them. He did not have a job instead; he spent his days at various bar drinking his life away. His mother had gotten a job as a cook and worked the night shift. **

**_"And when I couldn't sleep at night_**

**_Scarred things wouldn't turn out right_**

**_You would hold my hand and sing to me"_**

**Kyo smiled sadly remembering his mothers tired eyes. She would peek in on him and if Kyo were not asleep, she would sit beside him and sing to him until he fell asleep no matter how tired she was.**

**_"Little kitten go climb that tree, how you wonder_**

**_What is the key?_**

**_Can't go far but you can always dream_**

**_Wish you may and wish you might_**

**_Don't you worry hold on tight._**

**_I promise you there will come a day_**

**_Kitty cat climb away"_**

**Kyo smiled. She would always sing those same words. He was afraid of the future but she thought he could do anything. She actually did make him climb a tree once. That is how discovered he liked high places.**

**_"Turned around and you were there_**

**_The two of us made quite a pair_**

**_Mommy's little kitty was here at last_**

**_Looked away and back again_**

**_Your little kitten had made a friend_**

**_It was fun until my secret was unmasked"_**

**Kyo thought about Kagura, he was happy to have made a friend. Once she found out about his second curse, it was not the same. He always resented her for that. She tried to be his friend but it always seemed like she was forcing herself.**

**_"And now I finally understand_**

**_Things don't always go as planned_**

**_Some things in life, just cannot to be_**

**_Maybe it was destiny, guess we'll never know, will we_**

**_ You always knew there would come a time_**

**_Your kitty cat would learn to climb" _**

**Kyo thought about all the things that had gone wrong. He spent many years looking back but now he was finally moving forward toward his dreams. Just like his mother always wanted.**

**_ "Stubborn like gorilla glue_**

**_A trait I think I learned from you_**

**_You promised me there would come a day_**

**_Kitty cat climb away" _**

**Kyo thought about how stubborn he was and how hard he worked at beating Yuki. He liked to think he got it from her. Now he had Toru and a family that cared. Thing were looking up. **

**_"Kitty cat climb away_**

**_Let the ground know you can't stay_**

**_Take your dreams and make them all come true._**

**_Kitty cat climb away_**

**_Your moms been waiting for this day_**

**_All along you've known just what to do" _**

**Kyo had known all along what he needed. He was just too big a fool to admit it. All he needed was to love and have someone love him in return.**

**_"Kitty cat, little cat, kitty cat_**

**_Little cat climb away,_**

**_Your kitty cat climbed away _**

**_He found someone to love always_**

**_He knows it was thanks to you" _**

**Kyo finished playing and looked at his mother's grave. "I love you mom," he said before leaving. Up in heaven Kyo's mother smiled happy that her little boy had finally become a man. **


End file.
